Флорист
by irresponsible maniac
Summary: В городе открылся цветочный магазин, где работал один флорист: он знал о цветах всё и даже больше, а ещё он мог составлять такие букеты, что любой, кому были подарены цветы, мигом терял голову.


Дверной колокольчик известил о новом посетителе.  
— Добро пожаловать, — отозвался откуда-то приятный голос хозяина цветочного магазина.  
Савамура закрыл дверь и поправил ремешок сумки, вечно сползающей с плеча. В последнее время ему фатально не везло с девушками, и он очень, очень хотел исправить своё плачевное положение. До него дошли слухи, что в городе открылся цветочный магазин, где работал один флорист: он знал о цветах всё и даже больше, а ещё он мог составлять такие букеты, что любой, кому были подарены цветы, мигом терял голову.  
Слухи казались Савамуре глупыми, но вот от помощи флориста он бы не отказался — как выбирать цветы для противоположного пола ему было совершенно невдомёк. Проходя мимо рядов гортензий и разглядывая цветы, которых он в жизни не видал, Дайчи совсем не заметил, как на кого-то наткнулся.  
— Вам чем-нибудь помочь? — послышалось снизу.  
Вблизи голос хозяина казался ещё приятнее слуху.  
— Мне бы цветы.  
— Это понятно, — хохотнул миловидный юноша, сидевший на корточках. — Для дамы вашего сердца?  
— Я бы назвал её просто девушкой, — нервно усмехнулся Савамура, держась за ремешок сумки.  
— Что ж, могу помочь вам составить букет для «просто девушки», — молодой флорист привстал и отряхнул зелёный фартук от земли. — Какая она?  
Представший перед ним юноша смотрелся так естественно на фоне благоухающих цветов, что Савамура на короткий миг даже забыл, зачем вообще приходил.  
— Ну... — прикинул Дайчи. — Она красивая.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — звонко рассмеялся юноша, и Савамура только разглядел крохотную родинку у него возле глаза. — Если хотите сказать ей, что она красива, возьмите гибискусы, — предложил он.  
Флорист указал на нежно-розовые цветы возле двери.  
— Ещё что-нибудь?  
— Она очень... экономная, — выдавил Савамура, тщательно подбирая слова.  
— Самый странный эпитет, что я когда-либо слышал, — улыбнулся флорист. — Впрочем, есть и такой цветок, — он протянул Савамуре стебелёк со множеством маленьких белых цветков. — Тимьян.  
Дайчи с сомнением рассмотрел растение с названием, которое сразу выветрилось из головы, и со вздохом мотнул головой.  
— Как-то... не очень.  
— Хм, может, розы? — флорист показал на охапку роз, лежавших на деревянном столе. — Самый универсальный цветок.  
— Я не знаю... — констатировал Савамура с заунывным вздохом. Ему казалось, что его голова вот-вот лопнет от цветочных ароматов.  
— Вы довольно скромный, — хихикнул тот в кулак. — Быть может, вам подойдут белые фиалки?  
— А... как бы вы составили мой букет? — неуверенно предложил Дайчи, побоявшись глянуть прямо в глаза. — Флори... Как мне можно к вам обращаться?  
— Сугавара. Но можно просто Суга, — улыбка снова тронула лицо Сугавары.  
— А меня Савамура зовут, — на автомате произнёс Дайчи. — Так как бы вы составили мой букет, Суга-сан? — коверкать чужое имя казалось Савамуре невежливым, однако собеседник совершенно не возражал. Кажется, он был очень открытым человеком.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — кивнул Сугавара и задумался. — Как бы я составил ваш букет?..  
Он поговорил сам с собой, прикидывая будущую композицию, щёлкнул пальцами и исчез между цветочных рядов. Савамуре ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать — он пару раз оглушительно чихнул: от душистых запахов становилось совсем дурно.  
Через некоторое время флорист вернулся с охапкой разных цветов. Кажется, он был доволен собой — даже нет, он буквально сиял от счастья.  
— Я нашёл то, что вам должно понравиться, — он разложил цветы для букета на столе, проговаривая название каждого специально для Савамуры. — Лаванда и каштан символизируют сомнение. Мелисса означает симпатию. Азалия — сдержанность. Алая лилия говорит о ваших возвышенных намерениях. Незабудка — символ искренней любви. Нивяник говорит о терпении. Каждый цветок — это отражение души. Я уверен, вашей девушке понравится.  
— У меня ещё нет девушки, — виновато улыбнулся Савамура.  
— Значит, скоро она у вас появится, — неунывающе ободрил его Сугавара. — Вы кажетесь очень надёжным и добрым.  
— Правда?  
Савамура казался самому себе в этот момент очень неловким, нежели надёжным и добрым.  
— На самом деле, я пришёл сюда по наводке. В нашем университете о вас ходят слухи.  
— Слухи? — удивился Сугавара.  
— Загадочный флорист, который влюбляет людей друг в друга своими букетами.  
— Жутковато звучит, — шутливо поёжился хозяин цветочного магазина. — Так что? Вы убедились, что я — тот самый чародей-флорист? Может, вы разочарованы?  
— Как раз наоборот, — решительно мотнул головой Дайчи.  
Заливистый смех Сугавары снова разнёсся по всему помещению, утопая в цветах, и Савамура подумал, что от него наверняка пахло чем-то таким же душистым — интересно, от этого тоже хотелось бы чихать?  
— Мне бы хотелось ещё раз к вам прийти, Суга-сан.  
— Можно просто Суга, — он похлопал скромного клиента по плечу.  
— Тогда... Суга? Можно ли мне прийти в следующий раз?  
— О чём ты говоришь, конечно, можно, — рассмеялся Сугавара уже в который раз за день, и Савамуре подумалось, что он и не стал бы ему отказывать.  
— Что ж, тогда, до скорого, Суга, — откланялся Савамура, подойдя к двери.  
— Постой! — Сугавара лихорадочно сообразил букет из цветов, что достал, и отдал Савамуре в руки. — Держи.  
— А это?..  
— Нет-нет, это за счёт заведения, — отмахнулся Сугавара. — Можешь поставить у себя дома, Савамура.  
Дайчи открыл дверь, прижимая букет к груди и звеня дверным колокольчиком.  
— Можно просто Дайчи, — сказал он и исчез за дверью, помахав рукой на прощание.

Придя домой, Савамура начал впопыхах рыться в ящиках в поисках вазы — когда оная нашлась, он налил туда воды и поставил благоухающий букет на подоконник. А потом стал вспоминать: что же там значил каждый цветок?..

_Меня одолевают сомнения. Рассуди меня. Я чувствую симпатию к тебе. Я сдерживаю себя. Мои намерения чисты и возвышенны. Мне кажется, это любовь. Но я наберусь терпения и подожду ещё чуть-чуть._


End file.
